A logical architecture of an existing eMBMS system is shown in FIG. 1 and includes an evolved NodeB (eNB), a multi-cell/multicast coordination entity (MCE), a mobility management entity (MME), an MBMS gateway (MBMS-GW), and a broadcast/multicast service center (BM-SC). The eNB connects to the MBMS-GW using an M1 interface, the eNB connects to the MCE using an M2 interface, the MCE connects to the MME using an M3 interface, the MME connects to the MBMS-GW using an Sm interface, and the MBMS-GW connects to the BM-SC using a SGmb interface and an SGi-mb interface.
The MBMS-GW in this system has both a control plane function and a user plane function. The control plane function is responsible for receiving and processing session control signaling of an MBMS bearer service from the BM-SC and necessary information provided by the gateway user plane function, and for performing signaling interaction with the eNB.
The gateway user plane function is responsible for transiting signaling between the BM-SC and the control plane function, receiving a broadcast/multicast service data packet from the BM-SC, and sending the broadcast/multicast service data packet to the eNB.
However, with network evolution and service innovation, when a new function is added into or a new service is deployed in a control plane of the MBMS-GW, a forwarding plane may need to be modified. This may increase modification costs and is not conducive to new service deployment.